Scream for Me
by SingingMisery
Summary: “What does it look like I am doing? I’m studying.” DantexNero


Title: Scream for Me

Pairing: DantexNero

Warnings: Graphic descriptions of two men having sex, also known as slash or yaoi. If this isn't your thing, go away. I use flames to light hairspray on fire.

Notes: please be nice, this is my first Devil May Cry fanfiction.

* * *

"Akarla demon; is six feet tall, yellow and carnivorous." There was a pause, then a page was turned. "Trepkos beast; is bluish purple, seven plus feet tall. Likes disembowelment." Nero flipped the page, and winced at the artist's rendition of a victim. "Captro demon..."

"What are you doing?" Nero paused for a moment. Dante. The elder demon slayer leaned against the door, watching him. Nero had always pictured himself falling in love with Kyrie. But, they had tried and failed. Upset, and not knowing why, he had met Dante again. The older man offered him a place to live. One thing had led to another and Nero found himself entering a tentative relationship with Dante. He licked his lips, and swallowed before continuing.

"...often confused with fairies. Vampiric in nature, these diminutive demons like to feed on the blood of their prey." Nero placed the book on the table. "What does it look like I am doing? I'm studying." The younger man snatched up another book and balanced it on his lap. "Something you should be doing more often." Dante rolled his eyes, tugging on his hair. "Kid, no matter how much you study, these punks can all be taken out in the same way." He flung his sword up, flipping it in the air. Catching it, Dante swung it around. "With brute strength." Nero rolled his eyes, turning the page, careful not to puncture the paper with his claws.

"Whatever. I still like to be prepared." Dante narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Take a break." Nero shook his head, running his hand over the text. "Even we get to relax once and a while. These books will still be here. Come on, take a break." Nero tilted his head to the side, regarding Dante with jade eyes.

"I'm fine." Dante narrowed his eyes further. Nero turned back to the book. Only to have his world spin upside down. Dante flung the smaller boy over his shoulder, carrying him towards the stairs. "What the hell are you doing, old man?" Dante smirked.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm kidnapping you." Dante reached the door to the bedroom, opening it. Nero started to kick and buck. Dante easily avoided the attacks, flinging the boy down on the bed. Nero landed with a cute little bounce, a sound of annoyance emitting from his throat. He gave a surprised gasp when Dante settled his larger body over him, trapping him. Dante grinned lazily.

"Relax kid. I just haven't kissed you today." Dante pressed his lips to Nero's softer ones. The older man ran his tongue over the seam of Nero's lips, silently asking for entrance. Nero hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Dante run his tongue over the ridge of his teeth. Nero shyly put forth his own tongue, tasting the older man. Dante tasted like old leather and something vaguely spicy. It was intoxicating. Dante pulled away from Nero, chuckling at the pout Nero gave him.

"Why did you stop?" Dante leaned forward, grabbing Nero's hand. He placed it on the growing bulge in his pants. Nero stared, feeling it stiffen even further underneath his pale hand.

"Because of that." Dane tugged Nero towards him. He kissed Nero's trembling ear, biting the delicate shell. "Do you wanna take care of that?" Nero froze, unsure of what to do. Dante slowly unzipped his pants, exposing his cock. "Come on, I know you can do it." Nero shifted, pushing Dante's chest to make him lie down. His mouth hovered over Dante's erection. He looked up again, uncertain. "It's okay, kitten. Just do what feels natural." Scowling at the nickname, Nero lapped at the head. Dante growled with pleasure, closing his eyes. Feeling bolder, Nero took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Small droplets of salty pre-cum were licked up, tasting oddly, but not unpleasantly so. Bobbing his head down, Nero took half of Dante's cock in his mouth. Dante's breathing hitched. "Damn, you're good at this." He chuckled at the glare that was sent in his direction. Only to gasp when Nero suddenly deep throated him. He was driven nearly insane by the feeling of the younger boy's hot, silky mouth on his arousal. He bucked up slightly, trying to get Nero to move. The boy held off on moving, internally marvelling that it was HIM making Dante come unravel like this. That it was him that was causing that look of needy passion on the older man's face. Going slow, painfully so, he dragged his tongue along the underside. Dante's head fell back against the wall. After several more minutes of this, Dante tugged on his hair, pulling Nero's mouth off. Nero's mouth had traces of pre-cum on his lips.

"Wasn't it good?" All traces of cockiness had left his voice, making him sound young, vulnerable. Dante smirked, pressing his lips to Nero's once again. He tasted himself on the other's lips.

"You did fine, kid. I just don't want to go off yet." Dante pulled off his gloves; he wanted to feel the younger's soft skin full on. He pulled Nero's boots off, flinging them off into the corner. Next he pulled the blue overcoat off, and then Nero's shirt. He ran his tongue along the ridges of Nero's pale chest. The most sensitive spot, he was surprised to discover, was where the flesh met the beginning of Nero's Devil Bringer. The younger male gasped, his eyes widening. Dante leaned back, tugging down Nero's pants and boxers as he went. The smaller man blushed at being stripped naked in front of Dante. There was a certain helplessness he felt being nude, while Dante was still fully dressed. He tried to cross his legs, but Dante grabbed them, keeping them spread. "Oh no you don't. I want to see you." He let go, unbuckling his leather jacket. Less shy than Nero, he proudly peeled off his shirt, exposing his chest. Pretending to ignore the small gasp of amazement, but grinning none the less, his chaps came next. He stood, leaving Nero who was looking very mussed lying on the bed. He slipped off his pants. Nero started to nervously laugh when he saw Dante went commando. Dante came back onto the bed, the furniture bending slightly under his weight. He gripped Nero's hips, grinding their erections together, revelling in the breathy gasp that followed.

"Dante...please...just please." Nero rambled on, not sure what he was asking for. Dante seemed to know though, tipping him back. One handed, the older half-breed reached over and grabbed a small tube and a condom from the bedside table. Nero raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been planning this?" Dante smiled sweetly down at the other.

"Oh, about a week now."

"A week, how the hell...oh, fuck." Dante, taking advantage of Nero's distraction, managed to sink a finger up to his knuckle into the younger male's entrance. Nero whimpered at the sharp pain that followed.

"Sorry kid. Just breathe for me, okay?" He moved the finger slowly in and out. Feeling Nero relax, he added another slick finger. To distract the kid from the pain, he used his other hand to run a thumb over the head of Nero's half-hardened arousal. It worked, Nero bucked up under the ministrations. He added a third finger, stretching the boy. The half-breed gasped with pain, and something else. Smirking, Dante curled his fingers. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Ahhh!" The younger male pushed down onto Dante's fingers. "Again, please," he panted out. Dante did just that. Sparks went off behind Nero's eyes. "What i-is that?" Dante just laughed, withdrawing his fingers. He quickly rolled on the condom. He knew Nero was a virgin, but it was a habit of his to use protection. He positioned himself between Nero's pale legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He pressed the head of his cock to the glistening, pink entrance.

"This is going to hurt." Nero nodding, not really caring. He gripped Dante's strong arm, trailing the claws of Devil Bringer down his flesh. Unable to resist anymore, Dante pressed the blunt head in.

Nero convulsed, pain ripping up his spine. He whined, knowing he sounded like an idiot. Dante stopped, leaning down to press a kiss to Nero's throat, scraping his stubble along the soft skin. "Open your eyes for me, kid." Nero obeyed, with some difficulty. The normally clear, green eyes were hazy with pain. He pressed his hips forward again, getting half of his cock inside.

"No, please. It's t-too big." Normally, this would of constituted a joke, but the pain so clearly on Nero's features removed any humour from the situation.

"Shh, Nero. It's okay. I'm half inside already." The slighter male nodded, taking deep breathes. Dante slammed the rest of the way in. Nero arched his back, crying out. Dante shifted his hips awkawardly, looking for that same spot that had made the younger man so wanton. Nero looked up, confused.

"What are you..." The rest of his speech was cut off. Dante's cock had hit that spot inside him, the pleasure coming off was ten times greater than with just the older man's fingers. He grabbed Dante's shoulders, digging his human and demon hands into the skin there. "Move. NOW!" The man complied, pulling all the way out before sliding back in. There was still some pain, but it was being overshadowed by the powerful feeling of pleasure. Nero writhed and panted. This wasn't enough for Dante, who wanted more noise.

"Scream for me." Nero shook his head, faced screwed up in concentration. Something primal, almost animalistic, crawled up Dante's spine. He thrust a couple of more times, before he had an idea. Cruelly, he wrapped his thick finger around the base of Nero's arousal. The boy eyes snapped open at the sensation. "I'm not letting you come until you scream." Nero shook his head again. He couldn't' just...scream on a whim. Picking up the pace, Dante thrust in harder and faster. The younger man whimpered.

"Dante, please..." He was so close to coming, it hurt. But the older man just smiled evilly. "You know what you have to do." Nero was thrashing now, trying to through the larger man off of him. But, it didn't do much good. A pressure started to build on his lungs. It grew and grew. Just as Dante was afraid that HE himself was going to come before Nero could scream, it happened. The pressure exploded.

"DANTE!" Nero screamed as loud as he could. "DANTE! DANTE! DANTE!" Simultaneously, the pressure was released on his groin. Nero's world went white as he coated both his and Dante's stomachs with his release. He felt like his very life force had drained out. Dante quickly followed, his cock jerking when he came. Gently pulling out of the half-conscious boy, he peeled the condom off and threw into the garbage. He pressed soft, feather-like kisses to Nero's face. He made an unhappy noise when he tasted salty tears at the corner of Nero's eyelids.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Nero opened on eye lazily.

"You," he paused for a yawn, "didn't. I just never felt anything like that before." His head dipped down, and his breathing evened out. Dante shook his head. Typical virgin. He pulled Nero close to him, wrapping both his arms around the smaller body.

"Same here, kid."

* * *

Hmm... Reviews would be nice please.


End file.
